Just a crazy Vocaloid
by Lapis Kagamine
Summary: Vocaloids are just.. well, they always do random things. You don't know what they'll do next, or do you? A story in progress made by a friend and I. Will be using as many Vocaloids as possible. If you would like to join the story making process, feel free to PM. Thanks!


Dear Kaito,

How are you doing? I've missed you. Life is all crazyness without your ice cream. I'm just kidding, I don't miss you, oh please, I bet you already got depressed and went for some more ice cream for depression. My mom died. She ate some leek ice cream. Rin is an idiot, she just lied. No, she died because she was eating ice cream while driving and she crashed and then died choking on the ice cream.

Len looked towards Rin, took away her pencil an threw the letter to the garbage. "Your stupid! Let's start all over!" He yelled.

Rin took the paper out of the garbage and began reading it. "it's good." she said. "Good to eat!" Len yelled, taking a bite from the paper.

"You idiot!" Said Rin snaching the paper from him. She smelled it and took a bite from it, then she smiled.

"Idiot again." Len said and sighed.

"Im hungry.", said Rin opening the fridge. "mom died." she said randomly and laughing. "Go ressurect her, Jesus." Len said, then jumped out the window like a ninja. Rin jumped out with him "Im dying" She said as she fell on the floor. "I died." She said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Smiling together-" All the Vocaloids suddenly began to sing out of the Kagamines residence. "Not again.."Len said, mad as heck.

"What the heck?!" Said Rin standing up and running away from the Vocaloids. "Ugh! Creeps." She said running.

"Shut up Rin!" Len said, as kaito came close to Rin, tougching her hair. "Get your freakin hands off me!" She yelled, slapping Kaito and running into the neighborhoods yard.

"She's gone guys. Mission accomplished." Len said, and all the Vocaloids left, & Len walked back home.

Rin sighed and walked away into the streets, _I should just never come back, _She thought laughing, _Vocaloids are creeps! _, She thought.

-Well, you are one of them- Her concience said.

"I know" She said not ralizing she had said it loud enough for people to hear, people who were walking in the streets stared at her. "Mom, I'm scared!" yelled a little girl and ran to her mom.

"AAAAAAAIIIII" Gumi yelled as she randomly yelled in the middle of the road. _I don't know why Len likes a crazy girl like Gumi... Maybe she's on one of those long periods._ Rin thought. She kept on walking and realized she was lost.

Meanwhile.. at Kagamine's house..

"Guys, chill! I planned this party!" Len said as Gakupo tried to take over the house.

"No, this is my house." Said Meiko all drunk. "I'm outta here." Len sighed walking out, to find himself staring at Gumi, who sat in front of his porch.

"AAAAIIIII" Gumi said, turning really red. "It was a dare!" She said lookin down, embarrased.

"Who, Rin?" He said. "Yeah.." She said. "Let's go throw her in a hole." Len said, pulling Gumi by the arm.

"Yeah, I saw her walking down that street." She said, pointing. "As always. Depressed, Gothic Rin-chan walking through the streets like a prostitute." Len said. "I know, she's stupid. How can she be related to you?" She said. "Just like I'm not related to you. If I were, I'd get to see you everyday." Len said with a smirk. "Pervert Len" Gumi said blushing.

"It's true, I want to see you everyday." Len said. "Let's just get to trowing Rin in a hole." Gumi said.

As Len walked toward the street, he noticed Rin was nowhere to be found, but kept walking either way. As long as he was with Gumi, he was okay.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking through random people's backyards. "Rin?" A familiar voice asked. Rin looked, to find himself with Lui Hibiki. He was sitting on his back porch, with a tank top, shorts and sandals.

Rin felt really awkward and felt her cheeks turn red. "What are you doing here?" Rin said.

"It's my house." Said Lui as he made Rin feel stupid. "Yeah, but your not with the other Vocaloids." She said.

"I'm not like the other ones." Lui said, sighing. "Like Len said, you are a bit girlish." Rin said smiling. "At least not as much as Piko." He said. Rin giggled. "Well, come in, will you?" He said, standing and pulling Rin by the arm and heading inside.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." She said walking into the kitchen.

"You don't mind if I get food?" Said Rin as she opened the fridge.

"Feel at home. I don't mind." Lui said. RING. RING. Lui's phone rang. "Hello?" He answerred. "your missing out on the party!" Ring yelled through the phone. "Ah.. Well.. I don't want to go.." Lui said, thinking that it would suck even more if he went with his sister. "Even the host abandoned! I think Len got mad at us again." She said. "Yeah. Who knows. I'm with Rin. Bye." He hung up. "Wait! Ugh.. He hing up." She said, throwing her cellphone on the ground.

"Who was it?" Rin asked.

"It's just Ring bothering me." Said Lui. Rin took out some mandarin oranges from the fridge. "You have mandarins!" Rin said peeling one, very anxious to eat it. "Yeah..." Said Lui.

"Mhm.. Perfect." She said, instantly peeling it, and devouring it. "Yum!" She smiled. RING! RING! Rin's phone ringed. "Now what?!" She yelled looking t her phone. It was Len.

"Should I answer Len?" Said Rin as she looked at Lui.

"Well, it's you phone, your decision." Lui said.

"Answer. Say I lost my phone and you haven't seen me in hours. I'm not here, got it?" Rin said.

"Mochi Mochi. Lui answered. "Where's my sis?" Len asked. "I don't know. I saw her this morning and she accidentally left her phone on my porch to I took it. I thought you'd know where she was at." Lui said.

"Damn her. Said Len. "Oh, well if you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Len hung up.

"He's looking for you." Lui said. "I'm locking myself in your room in case he tries coming. I think the party will last till tomorrow and I don't want to go." Rin said, running upstairs to his room. "Wait!" Lui said, running, following her.

"What?" She said, as she opened the doo. She looked at Lui.

"I dunno.." He said.

"Hey look! Is this a photo of me?" Rin said, taking a photo from his desk.

"Uh... yeah" said Lui, snatching it from her hand.

"Hey! Give it back! I look ugly in that photo!" She said as she lloked at it. "You should get a new one. Like an update." She said, smiling and putting the picture back on his desk.

"Well, it's hard to get people updates you know. You can't always fix their crashes and bugs." Lui said laughing. "Hey! Meanie! Like what crashes are you talking about, huh?" She said, pushing him playfully.

"Like this one." Said Lui, pointing at her chest. "Not you too!" She pushed him again, except this time he falls to the floor.

"Sorry." He says, grabing his hand to pull him up, nut he only falls to the ground. "Hey!" She says to the fact that he pulled her down too. "Gosh.. You are heavy.." He said, trying to push her off.

She got off and sat on the floor. He got up and sat next to her.

"Lui!" Yelled a voice from downstairs It was Len.

"Crap! I'm not here! Don't tell him I'm here." Rin said, hiding in Lui's closet. "Okay." Lui nodded. Lui ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Are you sure Rin isn't here?" Said Len.

"No, I told you she left." He said, giving him her phone.

"I hate Rin. She need to go die in a hole." Said Len, leaving. "Thanks for the info." Said Len as he continued walking with Gumi. Lui walked back in, closing the door behind him, and walking back upstairs.

"Hey! Hey! I found a whole stack of photos labeled 'Rin Kagamine'" Rin said, giggling. "WHAT THE?!" He yelled, taking them away, turning a little pink. "That's so cute! You have some of when I was little." She smiled,and saw a bigger stack. "Hey, these are recent.." she said, getting serious, and looking at the pictures.

"They're.. NOT MINE!" Lui yelled, taking them all and hiding them, putting them on top of his closet, far from Rin's reach.

"They aren't?" She said, pushing his bed toward the closet. "What are you doing?!" Said Lui. "Pushing your bed." She responded. She pushed it until it hit the closet door. "Okay." She said, getting on the bed and taking the pictures off the closet.

"Rin!" Yelled Lui, getting mad.

"Ehehe.." Rin smiled. Lui pulled her by her waist and took her off the bed. "Aww!" She Protested. "No more moving things." Lui said. "Fine." Rin said sitting on the floor. He sighed.


End file.
